Discord/Gallery
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord1.png|The Statue Of Discord. It Represents Evil, Chaos and Confusion. Discord statue cracking S02E01.jpg|Discord in Stone, but Cracking. Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|The Stained Glass which shows Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png|Rainbow Dash, and the Stained Glass. Discord acually on twilights head.png|Discord, Dancing... Discord Dancing S2E01.png|... On Twilight Sparkle's Head. DiscordRarity1.png|Discord Talking About Rarity and her Element. Discord2.png|Discord, Increasing in Size. Discord3.png|Discord, Talking about Twilight Sparkle. Discord in a window.png|Discord in a stained glass window. Discord4.png|Discord, Spreading himself to 3 Windows. Discord5.png|Discord, showing what he can do. Discord on RD.png|Rainbow Dash and the Stained Glass Window. Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png|Discord, appearing right in the face of our ponies. Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|Discord, striking a lighting bolt and maniacally laughing. Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, making fun of Ponies. Discord Puppet Master.png|Discord, playing with objects like "marionettes" Discord headless s02e01.png|Discord, disguised as a Balloon. Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png|Discord, hypnotizing Pinkie Pie. Discord butterfly E1S2 -W 0.0001.png|Discord shapeshifted into Fluttershy's cutie mark. Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Why you make this so hard. Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets force-corrupted by Discord Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds don't ya' think Rainbow Dash? Discord gives Dash a choice.png|Discord about to corrupt Rainbow Dash Discord Profile.png|Discord is not amused Discordwins.png|Discord's umbrella is as twisted as he is! Game Over yeeeah.png|Game's Over, My Little Ponies! The Return of Harmony Part 2 Discordwins.png Discord eating popcorn.png Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Discord u mad bro.png|"U mad bro?" Discord Skiing S2E2.png Discord teleporting s02e02.png First changes of Ponyville S2E2.png|Discord's changed Ponyville Discord and Twilight.png Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png|"Picture it the chaos capital of the world." Discord gloating s02e02.png Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png|Discord making it easy for Twilight and the group. Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png|Should I be freaking out about this? Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Discord Yes! S2E2.png|Yes! Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|WHAT IS A PONY?! A MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF FRIENDSHIP! Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks the glass... Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png|And blows up the chocolate milk. Classic EVIL Discord S02E02.jpg Discord Mane 6 Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Mane 6 Protective Bubble Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Amusement Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Amusement2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Extreme Annoyance Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Mocking Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Just Make it Quick Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Missing Chaos Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Missing Chaos2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Evil Grin Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Unimpressed Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord friendship ray s02e02.png Discord Whats This Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Shooting the Elements at Discord Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord NO Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Done For Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Owned Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Owned2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord_defeated.png|Discord got stoned... Category:Character gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Category:Discord images